IceBite's Trailers
by IceBite
Summary: I've got a LOT of story ideas, so what better way to show them off, without actually writing them here (and thus filling up the site with many unfinished stories) and allowing you guys to say which ones you want, than by showing you guys trailers, blurbs, etc from the stories! Rating is a precautionary measure, in case future trailers hold intense violence or content...
1. The Demon Lord of Ylisse

**Hey, guys, you know, with all the stories I have planned, I think I should keep you guys in the loop with what I have planned, so...here's the idea: a series of one-shots that are Trailers to my future stories.**

**Now for trailer 1, a story based on one of my one-shots: **_**The Demon Lord of Ylisse**_**, the continuation of ****_Yo Buddy, Ya Still Alive?_****...**

**The Demon Lord of Ylisse Trailer - 3 Kinds of Aces**

* * *

"Wow! So you knew that Eagle-Riding Hero?!" the pigtailed girl squealed with excitement.

"Indeed...I once flew by his side," the man in the shadows commented, swirling the ale in his glass around.

The girl's male companion smiled. "Excellent! A former compatriot of the winged hero who stood against the Fell Dragon and lived! The stories you must hold of his endeavors!" the young man stated, in a theatrical manner.

The shrouded man laughed at the younger male's antics. "Yeah, he and I were in many battles together."

"You MUST tell us of your battles together! The knowledge of the winged hero that saved us from our dire foe would be a great boon for us!" the theatrical young man stated.

"Yeah! We wanna know as much about this hero as we can!" the girl squealed.

The shrouded man sighed and smiled. "Alright...what do you want to know about the Demon Lord of the Round Table?"

"Woah! A mysterious name! Pray tell, why the winged hero is known as a demon?" the young man asked.

"Our enemies likened themselves to knights: therefore, Cipher was like a demon in the air, always able to keep up and exceed them," the shrouded man said, smiling.

"Tell us of your first battle together: when you and Cipher first fought side-by-side!" the girl exclaimed, practically jumping up and down.

The shrouded man laughed. "Hah! Very well, very well...However, it's gonna take a while, it happened years ago..."

The man exhaled as he prepared to begin, his 2-person audience leaning forward in anticipation.

The man smiled. "Before I begin...you should know, there are 3 kinds of Aces: those who seek Strength, those who live for Pride, and those who can read the tide of battle...those are the 3...and him: he was a true ace..." The man leaned forward, the audience leaning forward further in anticipation.

Finally, the man in the shadows leaned into the light...

"...It was a cold and snowy day..." began Larry 'Solo-Wing Pixy' Faulke.

_**The Demon Lord of Ylisse**_

_**A Fire Emblem/Ace Combat Zero Crossover**_

* * *

**Well, here's the first trailer. Hope you guys like it...**

**...And in case there are some of you who didn't catch it: the pig-tailed girl was Cynthia, and the theatrical young man was Owain...**


	2. Fallout: Heroes of Light and Shadow 1

**Here's the trailer for the next story, a Fallout/Fire Emblem 12 (later 13) (with some Ace Combat touches) Crossover series. Specifically, this is _A_ trailer for book 1 of the series...so...here it is:**

**Fallout: Heroes of Light and Shadow Book 1: The Unsung War, Katarina's Trailer**

* * *

_Katarina: When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals its self..._

**Gideon (The Courier): ***in Wild West accent* "Yep. Came here when I heard they were recruiting new knights. Need some'in to do since I'm 'ere. The name's Gideon, darlin'."

**Katarina:** "Gideon? That's a nice name. We're here for the same reason, then. My name is Katarina."

_Katarina: __...First, as a Dark Demon..._

**Katarina: **"I am not Katarina."

_Katarina: __As a demon, it uses its power to rain death upon the land..._

**Katarina: **"Forgive me, everyone... My real name is Eine. My reason for coming here was to kill Prince Marth."

_Katarina: __...And then it dies...  
_

**Gideon: **Cummon back to us, Katarina. Ya don't belong with them...I know ya don't...

**Katarina:** ...Sob... sob... ...Gideon...Gideon...Gideon...!

_Katarina: __However, after a period of slumber..._

**Eremiah:** It's over for you! *Charges Thoron spell aimed at Gideon, who was wounded on the ground*

_Katarina: __...Razgriz returns..._

***BANG***

**Eremiah: ***looks down, and sees gunshot wound in her chest*

**Katarina: ***on the ground, severely wounded, but holding smoking revolver* "No...your time has come..."

_Katarina: __...This time..._

**Katarina: ***Now wearing a duster like Gideon's, facing down Gharnef, while Gideon, wounded by Imhullu, is on the ground next to her; removes Starlight from duster, holds it in one hand, while she loads a .357 magnum revolver with bullets enchanted with the Starsphere's magic in the other* _...As a great hero... _*Raises magnum at Gharnef, screen goes black as she fires*

_**Fallout: Heroes of Light and Shadow**_

_**Book 1**_

_**The Unsung War**_

* * *

**Alright, that's another trailer down...now, I KNOW people have seen the previous trailer, and I wonder why people aren't responding to it...**

**I certainly hope people respond to this one...I want feedback on what people think of these story ideas...**


	3. Fallout: Heroes of Light and Shadow 2

**Another trailer has arrived: this time, the FE13 sequel to "The Unsung War": "****Heroes of Eons Past****"...**

**Fallout: Heroes of Light and Shadow Book 2: Heroes of Eons Past, Memorium Trailer/Spoiler**

* * *

"Marth really left Monuments in our honor?" Gideon asked, confused.

Chrom nodded. "Yes: he knew you both would return one day, and therefore commissioned two monuments, one for each of you, so that we'd never forget why we'll never stop looking for you..."

Lissa was practically jumping with excitement. "And now, WE'RE the ones to finally meet you!"

Katarina gave the spritely girl a kind, but uncertain smile. "Alright. So...where are these monuments?"

"They should be right..." Chrom began as they rounded a corner. Finally, he stated, "HERE!" The duo came around...and saw two statues, standing back to back, depicting them both in their Ranger Dusters, Gideon in his Riot Helmet, Katarina with her wide-brimmed hat on.

The duo stood there, shocked, until Chrom said, "Well, are you both going to just stand there, or are you going to take a look at them?" He led Lissa and Robin into the room, and after a moment, Gideon and Katarina followed.

"Here...both statues have inscriptions that're meant to describe how you're meant to be remembered...take a look..." Chrom stated.

The duo first approached Gideon's statue, and they read the inscription below:

_Gideon Hunter_

_The Wasteland Knight_

_Wanderer/Ranger_

_"A loyal knight will always heed his liege's orders._

_An independent knight will always follow his instincts._

_A truly loyal, and independent knight will always do what's right._

_A wanderer of the open road, but always ready to return when called..._

_...This is who the **Courier** is..."_

"Wow..." Katarina said, in response to Gideon's inscription.

However, the next thing was said by Robin. "Hey...this inscription on Katarina's statue...isn't this some ancient legend?"

That got both individuals' attention: they both knew of an ancient legend that they'd talked to Marth about...and the prince HAD sometimes likened it to Katarina's life...They rushed over to Katarina's statue inscription...and Katarina gasped at what they saw...

_Katarina_

_The Razgriz_

_Mage/Sage; Wanderer/Ranger_

_"When history witnesses a great change, Razgriz reveals __**her**__self..._

_...First as a Dark Demon._

_As a demon, __**she**__ uses __**her**__ power to rain death upon the land..._

_...And then __**she**__ dies._

_However, after a period of slumber, Razgriz returns..._

_**This time as a great hero.**__"_

Katarina was on her knees, tearing up. She never truly forgave herself for her actions as an assassin...but to know that Marth had forgiven her so far as to have her labeled a hero, to redistribute another world's legend to tell her story...she was absolutely humbled by this. Gideon was there right next to her. "Well...wadda ya know..." he stated, in a quiet voice.

Finally, someone else approached. "I know this isn't your fight," Chrom stated, "But...you fought for my ancestors so long ago, and...my kingdom needs your help. I would never hold it against you if you refuse, if anything you both deserve a retirement from war for all you have done for the Hero-King, but I must ask...will you help us?"

Gideon helped Katarina to her feet. The duo looked at each other. Behind her tears, Katarina smiled, and nodded. Gideon turns to Chrom, smirked, pulled out his revolver, and twirled it on his finger. "Looks like these two heroes still have some fight left in 'em. We're 'ight behind ya, milord. Where do ya need us?"

_**Fallout: Heroes of Light and Shadow**_

_**Book 2**_

_**Heroes of Eons Past**_

* * *

**Another trailer down, sorry this one took so long...**


	4. Enjoying Freedom

**Another trailer, this one is under HEAVY development right now...**

**Now introducing a trailer for my Post-Game (excluding the Prologue, which takes place during game events) IB Self-Insert: **

**E****njoying Freedom, Gaming Trailer**

* * *

_Warframe Chat, Year: 2015, 3 years after Fabricated World incident_

AbraxasTheFallen (Daniel Mitchell): So, everyone ready?

RoseRedSentinel (Iblis 'Ib' Arossa): I'm here.

VioletKnight (Garry Aethelweard): So am I.

*10 seconds later*

AbraxasTheFallen: Hey, Mary, you with us?

YellowThePainted (Mary Arossa): Yeah, I'm here, sorry, was just finishing up my Mirage.

RoseRedSentinel: My Trinity's ready for helping with healing.

VioletKnight: Limbo's up and running.

AbraxasTheFallen: And I've got my Volt Prime.

YellowThePainted: XP Still don't get how you got a Prime first.

VioletKnight: He DID play Warframe frequently in his previous life, meaning he was better equipped to play the game this time around.

RoseRedSentinel: He still had problems until they reached Update 15.

AbraxasTheFallen: Hardy Har Har...now, let's get a move-on! So, who you guys wanna fight?

*silence for 5 seconds*

RoseRedSentinel: ...Still need to defeat Lephantis.

AbraxasTheFallen: Lephantis it is! Setting course for the Orokin Derelict! Ready your weapons!

RoseRedSentinel: Karak Wraith, Wraith Twin Vipers, and Machete Wraith set up. Helios Sentinel online.

YellowThePainted: I got my Synapse, Embolist, and Mire set up. My Wyrm Sentinel is set up as well.

VioletKnight: I've equipped my Silferer-skin Vectis, Hive-light Magnus, and Redeemer for this match. My Carabus Dethcube is also ready to roll.

AbraxasTheFallen: And I have my Latron Prime, my Hikou Prime, and my Glaive Prime all set up. My Wyrm Prime Sentinel is also primed. Report one more time!

RoseRedSentinel: Officer RoseRedSentinel, reporting in.

VioletKnight: Officer VioletKnight, reporting in.

YellowThePainted: General YellowThePainted, here.

AbraxasTheFallen: This is Warlord AbraxasTheFallen, let's show Lephantis the strength of the Rose Fabrica Clan!

* * *

**Well, here's the trailer, showing the SI and the characters of IB getting ready to play Warframe...**

**...Can't wait until this story is ready to post...**


	5. TGJOTMS: A Final Reward

**Another Fanfic I'm trying to make, and I hope this one ACTUALLY gets created…**

**This WILL BE one of those 'overpowered start Self-Inserts', so I'll have to try to find a way to balance it out… … ...I'll find a way...**

**This first story in the series will be a Harry Potter/X-Over story, with it being a Harry Potter/SPOILER/X-Over story later on...**

* * *

**Series Intro: A Final Reward**

_It's been a long road_

_Getting from there to here_

Daniel looks at his Warp Blade, as Zeratul watches on.

_It's been a long time_

_But my time is finally near_

Daniel charging through his Shadow Walk, using illusions and blinking to avoid his attackers.

_And I can feel the change in the wind right now_

_Nothing's in my way_

Daniel at the Reclamation of Aiur, fighting the corrupted Templar, aiming for their Nerve Cords primarily.

_And they're not gonna hold me down no more_

_No, they're not gonna hold me down_

Daniel aiding in the Battle of Aiur, where he ends up too close when the Host of Amon is destroyed, resulting in a dormant psi-essence 'shard' of it ending up lodged in him, without his or the Protoss' knowledge (has no effect on Amon's attempts to escape the Void, however).

_'Cause I've got faith of the heart_

Daniel fighting Void Shades during the invasion of the Void, after Kerrigan has become a Xel'Naga.

_I'm going where my heart will take me_

Amon prepares to strike Kerrigan with a blast that would stun her.

_I've got faith to believe_

Daniel charges towards Kerrigan.

_I can do anything_

Daniel blinks, positioning himself between Amon's attack and Kerrigan, being struck instead.

_I've got strength of the soul_

Kerrigan, enraged, attacks Amon viciously, severely crippling the Xel'Naga's power as only one of his crystals remained.

_And no one's gonna bend or break me_

Amon falls, defeated, as he fades.

_I can reach any star_

Raynor, Artanis, and Zeratul drag Daniel to evac as Amon falls.

_I've got faith_

Daniel talks to Raynor, Artanis, Zeratul, Fenix, Raszagal, Talandar, Kerrigan, and Stukov, quite a few were there due to Daniel saving them from their canonical deaths, one last time…

_I've got faith, faith of the heart_

...And turns to dust (much like how Zeratul did in canon when he died).

_It's been a long night_

Scene changes to Daniel waking up on Deep Space 9 (STO Era).

_Trying to find my way_

Daniel is then talking to James Kurland, trying to (and succeeding at) convince him of Daniel's story.

_Been through the darkness_

_Now I finally have my day_

Daniel appears on a starship bridge, the scene zooming out to reveal, first a Breen Chel Grett Warship, the _Hexon_; then Kor Bird of Prey, the _IKS D'Sparil_; then a Valdore Heavy Warbird, the _RRW Corax_; then finally an Eclipse Intel Cruiser, the _USS Eidolon_.

_And I will see my dream come alive at last_

_I will touch the sky_

Shows a Star Relic, the _Falchion_, detaching from the _USS Eidolon_. It then moved towards a battle.

_And they're not gonna hold me down no more_

_No, they're not gonna change my mind_

Daniel sighs, before looking at his allies' (and, in some cases, friends') ships, before departing.

_'Cause I've got faith of the heart_

The _Falchion_ takes a serious hit from the Borg Queen's Diamond.

_I'm going where my heart will take me_

Daniel is shaken by the hit, but still looks up, and activates Psitrous Oxide to accelerate the _Falchion_ to maximum speed. Then, he begins charging more and more psionic power into the Khaydarin Crystals of the _Falchion_.

_I've got faith to believe_

_I can do anything_

The _Falchion_ accelerates towards the Borg Queen's Diamond… … ...and impacts it.

_I've got strength of the soul_

The _Falchion_'s explosion freezes, before sucking inwards everything surrounding the Borg Queen's Diamond...before exploding.

_And no one's gonna bend or break me_

The blast wave destroys surrounding the Borg Ships, but the resulting psionic backlash spreads throughout the Collective, PERMANENTLY crippling any and all Borg Drones still fully controlled by the Collective (and giving Liberated Borg a SEVERE headache for the next few days).

_I can reach any star_

The blastwave, consisting of psionic energy, continues to spread, cleansing the sector of Borg Ships, Stations, and Drones, all the while ignoring non-Borg Ships.

_I've got faith, faith of the heart_

The Allied Fleet begins to mourn the loss of the brave soul whose sacrifice defeated the Borg in this sector (and, they'd find out soon, the whole galaxy).

_I've known the wind so cold, I've seen the darkest days_

Daniel, having captured a Cerberus ship (and repainted it his 'colors' and docked the _Falchion_ to it, runs into the _Normandy SR-2_ and Fem!Shep.

_But now the winds I feel, are only winds of change_

Daniel turns into pure psionic energy, 'infesting' the Crucible, hijacking its power, and using it to focus his psionics to attack the Reapers and their creations directly, destroying the Reapers, the Citadel, and the Mass Relays.

_I've been through the fire and I've been through the rain_

Everyone that was on the Citadel is seen being warped onto Earth through effects similar to Daniel's Blinks.

_But I'll be fine_

Fem!Shep, very much alive, looks up at the sky, at the sight of the exploding Citadel.

_'Cause I've got faith of the heart_

_I'm going where my heart will take me_

Daniel, as a Rogue Trader, commanding the Battle Barge _Cogitamus Ergo Sumus_, flies his ship straight into the Eye of Terror. As he does so, he bows his head, accepting his fate as the sacrificial lamb for yet ANOTHER universe's salvation.

_I've got faith to believe_

Daniel begins making a run for the Battle Barge's Warp Drive as Daemons begin breaking into the ship, Gellar Fields taken offline to re-route power to the Warp Drive.

_I can do anything_

Daniel, for the first time since he arrived in that universe, activates his Warp Blade and uses it to bisect a Bloodletter.

_I've got strength of the soul_

He arrives at the Warp Drive, but finds an army of Daemons surrounding him. He begins absorbing the surrounding Warp energies, charging himself up beyond safe levels.

_And no one's gonna bend or break me_

A Chaos Lord emerges from the horde and attempts to tempt the obviously-very-powerful universe jumper to the cause of Chaos...Daniel refuses.

_I can reach any star_

Daniel looks back at the Warp Drive...and plunges his Warp Blade into it as the Chaos Lord orders the Daemons to charge...

_I've got faith_

_I've got faith of the heart_

An explosion, containing Psionics, Eezo, and Warp Energies, consumes all present...and causes Daniel AND the _Cogitamus Ergo Sumus_ to explode like bombs.

_I'm going where my heart will take me_

The explosion spreads, as Khorne, Nurgle, Slaanesh, and Tzeentch are killed (with Isha freed from Nurgle's garden and the Eldar souls consumed by Slaanesh released).

_I've got strength of the soul_

The Eldar discover their freedom from Slaanesh's grasp, and heard Daniel's voice on the tides of the Warp as his final words echo through it.

_No one's gonna bend or break me_

Energy begins wreathing around the skeleton of the Emperor of Mankind.

_I can reach any star_

The Emperor of Mankind quickly regenerates, his flesh growing back and standing up from the Golden Throne, looking over himself. He looks up, and then gives a sad smile, proud of the human that sacrificed himself to destroy Chaos...but saddened at the brave soul's destruction.

_I've got faith_

Daniel is lying in a black void, unconscious, where he's found by a robe-wearing figure that resembles common depictions of Jesus, who tenderly picks him up...

_I've got faith_

Jesus(?) sets Daniel adrift, where he disappears, fading out.

_Faith of the heart_

Scene changes to Daniel, at the controls of the _Falchion_, as it zooms out and turns, showing the _Falchion_ flying towards Earth, a world Daniel hadn't been to in, to him, millennia...

_It's been a long road_

The scene zooms out, and ALL of Daniel's other ships are scene, following, automated.

* * *

**Ok, so that's the Intro/Trailer, set to 'Where My Heart Will Take Me'...hope you enjoyed, and I hope you look forward to this story.**

**To those asking about my other stories...PLEASE take a look at the poll on my Profile Page, so I can make my decision, THEN set up the OTHER polls...**


End file.
